Big Chaotic Family
by plushie.jpeg
Summary: Smash Mansion is a big chaotic mess and people can somehow tolerate it. I don't own any character or Smash Bros. Also, there's some profanity.
1. Starting Up Brawl pt1

**Chapter 1**

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 1

Smash Mansion, the biggest mistake ever. I lived in this thing since three weeks before Super Smash Bros started. It sucked. The first three weeks were hell. I moved into a hellhole where everyone was stressed. There was a lot of screaming, and drama. It wasn't yummy yummy drama, it was bitter, shit tasting drama. So Master Hand, was an asshole throughout the whole thing. "I'll make you as comfortable as possible." my ass.

Anyway, the reason I made this blog was to describe my life to everyone. Basically, I want to vent about my life to the internet. Is it a bad idea? Don't know, don't care. I want to vent about my life because everyone is sick of me bitching.

Today, Master Hand, the legend, revealed to everyone in Smash Mansion, that he wants more people to move in because money. No one wanted it but we can't stop him. What's even worse is he also wants to start a new tournament. It would be fine if he didn't announce this four weeks before it starts. Master Hand made this mistake two times. Master Hand wants to do a tournament because money. He gets his contestants and decides to have an absurd deadline to set up a whole tournament.

The first drama starts when Master Hand suggesting that we should have a big ice cream party but Jigglypuff wanted to have just a big party. Master Hand didn't agree with that and was a bitch about it. The conversion went like this.

Master Hand: Who told you to talk? The big ice cream party is better than a lame party.

Jigglypuff: I just don't think a big ice cream party would be reasonable. We could do a big party.

Master Hand: And what? Like your idea is better.

Jigglypuff: You couldn't buy enough ice cream for everyone.

Master Hand: And like we have to buy food for a party.

Jigglypuff: Look, it would cost more money because someone of us would get sick.

Master Hand: It's only a stomach ache. The worst that could happen is Yoshi wanting you to rub "his tummy, it hurts so bad."

Jigglypuff: No. The worst that could happen is the most of everyone throwing up and we have to clean it. You know that we need cleaning products. We don't have those.

Mario: Uh, what about a buffet?

Master Hand: So what? My ideas always go. Everyone! Your ideas are shit!

Mario: Maybe if you listened to our ideas, our lives could improve. You don't have to use them, you just need to listen.

Master Hand: No! I lead the mansion, you listen to me!

Jigglypuff: Enough! This meeting is canceled!

Yeah, so that happened. I'm done with life so I'm ending this.

Reality

Ness ran upstairs. He stopped at one room and knocked on the door. Yoshi opened the door.

"Go away. I don't want to deal with life." Yoshi shut the door on Ness's face.

Ness sighed. "Come on! You need to get out!"

"I said go away!" said Yoshi.

"Please," said Ness.

"Fine." Yoshi walked out. "Doesn't stop me from being an asshole."

"I get it," said Ness.

Yoshi and Ness walked downstairs into the dining. Ness left Yoshi for the living room. Yoshi looked at a fruit bowl on the counter. He ate everything in the bowl before going upstairs.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

Every day I wake up late. When I wake up, I become an asshole. I don't know if anyone else goes through that. Maybe it's just me. Every morning someone sends Ness to wake me. Then I go down and eat.

Reality

Yoshi went back to his room. He jumped on his bed.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

After that, I go to my bed and play Warriors. I'm fully aware that Warriors is a cat game but it's fun. If you're wondering how I'm playing Warriors without a TV. For one, I set up a TV in my room and I got a Gatari connected to it. I've finished the game two times. I have no other game so I'm bored with it. I'm planning to get Shrek 3. The first Shrek game was great.

Reality

Yoshi sighed as a game over screen flash on his TV.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

Getting back to Warriors. I always die on the dogs part. It's the hardest part. People say that Bloodclan is the hardest part but the dogs is the part where I die the most on my playthroughs. I admit that Bloodclan is difficult. Scourge's death blow is one of the most madding things in the game and just in general.

Maybe I should mention something important. I got a new roommate.

Reality

"Yoshi, come meet your new roommate!"

Yoshi felt a shutter.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

Master Hand called me down and I didn't know how to feel. I was okay with being alone.

Reality

Yoshi got up and came downstairs. He saw Master Hand the doorway with an angel.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

My new roommate's name is Pit. He just does his own thing.

Reality

Yoshi went upstairs as Pit went into the living room. Yoshi jumped on his bed again. He picked up the Gatari controller.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

I could deal with it.

**Chapter 2**

Ness's Journal

I wanted to start a journal. It's not like I have anything else to do. As usual, Yoshi was mean to me when I went to wake him up. I'm not surprised. Today, someone moved in. His name is Pit. He's roommates with Yoshi. They're mostly ignoring each other.

Me, I'm okay. For me, I have one roommate, being Jigglypuff. She's not the nicest roommate, she's okay. I don't like being in the same room as her with Master Hand, especially with the drama going on that I don't want to talk about. I hate how Master Hand ignores everyone's opinions. It's nice that Jigglypuff is standing up to Master Hand.

Reality

Ness went into the kitchen. Fox was carrying pancake mix.

"Hey Fox, what's going on?" said Ness.

"We're having pancakes for dinner!" said Fox.

"But why pancakes?" said Ness.

"Because why not? Not like Master Hand can stop us," said Fox.

Ness's Journal

Today was better than normal. Master Hand went out and he was out all day. He came back when we were all asleep.

Reality

Everyone was in the dining room. Fox brought out a plate of pancakes. "We're having pancakes for dinner!"

"Pancakes for dinner?" said Marth.

"Yep!" said Fox.

Fox gave Marth two pancakes and some butter.

Yoshi's blog about his life in Smash Mansion entry 2

So, with Pit leaving me alone, I got to play Warriors and beat the dogs part. I was planning to do this all day and have someone else, most likely Ness, to bring dinner to my room. Ness is a people-pleasing dork. He used to snitch on me, but I taught him not to snitch on me. I'll also teach Pit about not snitching on me. Get back to the subject, Fox called everyone down. Today, we had a pancake dinner. Fox, Peach, Luigi, and Zelda made pancakes for everyone. They were shit.

Reality

Ness sat outside the garden. Fox walked up to him.

"Hey, Ness, there's extra pancake mix, we need to get rid of it," said Fox.

"Okay," said Ness.

They went into the kitchen. There was one big bag of pancake mix.

"So what do we do?" said Ness.

"Someone has to eat it or we give it away. I don't what to do," said Fox.

"We could give it away," said Ness.

"That sounds reasonable. You should go to bed," said Fox.

Ness went to his room. Jigglypuff was already sleeping. I guess I should get ready for bed.


	2. Starting Up Brawl pt2

**Chapter 3**

Reality

A taxi stopped by Smash Mansion. Mario opened the door. Red walked out.

"Hello, welcome to Smash Mansion," said Mario.

"Uh, hi, this is a nice mansion," said Red.

"Thank you," said Mario.

Mario took Red into the mansion. Master Hand greeted Red. Popo came down to see Red. They went to their room.

"Hey, dude," said Popo.

"Hey," said Red.

"I didn't know you could talk," said Popo.

"Well, I can talk," said Red.

"Cool. I have a sister, so yeah," said Popo.

"Okay," said Red.

Once they got to their room, Nana stood in front of the door. "How's our new roommate?"

Red's Letter to his mom

Dear Mom,

I just move in.

Reality

Nana and Popo guided Red into their room.

"What do you think?" said Nana.

"It's nice," said Red.

Popo pointed at a bed in the bottom left corner. "Here's your bed."

Red jumped on the bed.

"How is it?" said Nana.

"It's good," said Red.

Red's Letter to his mom

I have two nice roommates. Their names are Nana and Popo. They guided me around the mansion.

Reality

Jigglypuff walked into the room. "How's the room?"

"It's great," said Red.

"Thank me. I made them clean the room. Don't get used to this," said Jigglypuff.

Red's Letter to his mom

I also met a talking Jigglypuff. I can describe her as prideful. She even told me that she's the reason the room was so nice. I can't say if it's true but Nana and Popo give her this look.

Mario showed me around the mansion. He was nice too. I didn't talk to everyone. The mansion is big too. I got lost several times. Then I met Falco. He was cocky but nice.

So, at dinner, we ate salmon. This guy named Marth made it. He's a good cook. I thanked him. Then he smiled at me.

Reality

Ness looked at Red from a corner of the dinner table. Red took more salmon. He seems to like it. I'm not surprised, Marth is a good cook. He can also talk. Odd, I thought he was mute.

Yoshi tapped Ness's shoulder.

"Oh, hey Yoshi," said Ness.

"Do you notice something?" said Yoshi.

"No," said Ness.

"It's oddly quiet," said Yoshi.

Ness listened. There were a few people talking. "You're right."

"It's strange. Well, I have something to tell you after dinner. I can't tell you here." Yoshi smirked to himself.

"Uh, sure," said Ness.

After dinner, Ness and Yoshi went to Yoshi's room.

Yoshi opened the door. "Crap Pit's in here. Okay, we're going to the garden."

They went into the garden.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" said Ness.

"Meet me in the basement tonight, 3 am," said Yoshi.

Ness's Journal

Today, someone else moved in. His name is Red and he's cool. We didn't talk. For dinner, it was salmon. Marth cooked it and it was good. Dinner was quiet today. I don't know why but I liked it. Yoshi told me to meet him in the basement at 3 am.

Yoshi's blog about life in Smash Mansion entry 3

I'm back on the blog. Someone moved into Smash Mansion again. His name's Red. I expected him to be mute. He can talk. That isn't what this is about. It about my life. So I came up with an idea for the first day of Brawl. I won't tell anyone but Ness what it is but it's better than Master Hand's new plan. He wants to do a firework show and he doesn't want to get a license. He said that it would take too long and I'm too lazy to find out if that's true.

So, for dinner, there was salmon. Marth cooked it and the moment I learned he made it, I wanted to eat it. It was good. Marth was tired of something. I don't know what it is but Marth looked like he wanted to kill a bitch. No one noticed it. Maybe it was because he was smiling. If he wants to kill someone, then I must be smarter than people think and Marth is good at hiding shit. People think I'm a dumbass. Maybe because I'm the closest thing to a shut-in the mansion.

For some reason, nothing was happening. It shouldn't be like that. It honestly scared me. Ness didn't even notice. Probably because he was staring at Red for some reason. So, I couldn't tell Ness about my plan. I planned to meet in the basement at 3 am. Yes, Smash Mansion has a basement. Why would me and Ness meet in the basement? Most likely, no one will hear us.

Now I have to end this or Master Hand well murder me. Take that as you well.

Red's Letter to his mother

After dinner, I watched a movie with my roommates.

Your son,

Red


	3. Starting Up Brawl pt3

**Chapter 4**

The night was upon the mansion. Moonlight and starlight slipped into the mansion. Crickets chirped in the night. Stars painted the night in bright light. Everyone in the mansion was asleep. No one expected someone would be awake in the middle of the night. In the quiet night, there was a meeting for a plan soon.

Ness opened his eyes. A yawn erupted from him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 2:30 am. Good. He turned off his alarm before he took on put one foot on the floor. Ness slowly put his foot on the floor and a slight crack came out. He looked to see if Jigglypuff was awoken. She still slept soundly. Ness took slow steps trying not to wake anyone. Then, he turned the doorknob and walked out.

Yoshi's eyes fluttered open. Pushing himself up, he made sure that Pit wasn't awake. Pit was in a peaceful sleep. His breathing was light and barely audible. Yoshi made his way out of bed carefully. He snuck across the room to the door, the moonlight guiding him. To his surprise, Pit somehow stayed asleep through all the cracking on the floor. Yoshi turned the doorknob.

In the hallway, Ness checked if anyone was awake. He listened for someone. No one seemed to stir. Ness continued on to the stairs. Nothing seemed to go wrong with his mission. He went down to the basement. Yoshi was there by the door.

"You're up too?" said Ness.

"Well yeah," said Yoshi.

"Then, let's go in since we're here," said Ness.

They went into the basement. After they closed the door, they felt their way down the stairs. The stairs creaked as they went down. They were in pitch darkness. Each footstep led to the hard stone floor. Ness and Yoshi felt around for the light switch. Yoshi swept his hand across the light switch. A single light bulb turned on. The pitch dark was replaced with a stone wall and stone floor covered with boxes. Yoshi sat down on a box. Ness stood in front of Yoshi.

"So, why did you want to meet here?" said Ness.

"I have a plan," said Yoshi.

"What is it?" said Ness.

"Remember the beginning of Melee? It's better than the original," said Yoshi

"Oh yeah, that time we, uh, put Marth in the hospital," said Ness.

"That time. That was a mistake, but we're still doing something for the first day of Brawl. This time, no one's going to the hospital," said Yoshi.

"That's good, so what's the plan?" said Ness.

"We're buying some candy and we're dropping it on everyone," said Yoshi.

"That doesn't sound bad," said Ness.

"Well, there's a problem, we need to get the candy and we need to somehow hide the candy. So, we need to get some help. I don't how much help we need but we need it," said Yoshi.

"Who would help us?" said Ness.

"You know the new guys? We need to somehow get them to help us. I guess Pit would be easy. Red? I don't know," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, I could try to get Red to help us. I could become friends with him, but then, would it be friendship?" said Ness.

"I guess you got a point there. Just think about that later," said Yoshi.

"Yeah," said Ness.

"Well, we could get other newcomers to help us," said Yoshi.

"Yeah, if we can," said Ness.

"Ahhh! You're right, what if we don't have enough people to help out," said Yoshi.

"Uh, Yoshi, I think we woke someone up," said Ness.

Yoshi in his seat. "Oh shit-"

Marth walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we got stuck in the basement," said Yoshi.

"How does that happen?" said Marth.

"Uh, we, uh, fell asleep," said Yoshi.

"I just heard you scream," said Marth.

"That's because I, uh, realized that we, um, fell asleep in the basement, you know," said Yoshi.

"Just, just, go to your rooms," said Marth.

"Okay," said Ness.

Yoshi and Ness went back to their rooms. Before they went off to their rooms, they spoke on the stairs.

"We could think about it tomorrow," said Ness.

"Yeah," said Yoshi.

Yoshi sighed as he went to bed. Pit got up.

"Hey Yoshi," said Pit.

Yoshi turned his back to Pit.

"Aww, come on, what happened?" said Pit.

Yoshi was already asleep.

"Pit, go to sleep!" said Marth.

"Okay, goodnight, Yoshi," said Pit.

**Chapter 5**

Pit pulled off the covers of Yoshi's bed.

"What the fuck Pit!" Yoshi fell off the bed.

"Sorry," said Pit.

"Sure." Yoshi got up.

Pit to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

Pit knocked on the door. "Hello."

"Piss off!" said Bowser.

"Sorry!" said Pit.

Pit waited by the door. A smile was on his face. Marth walked by.

"Hey Marth!" said Pit.

"Hey, Pit," said Marth.

"You look tired," said Pit.

"I do?" said Marth.

"Yeah," said Pit.

"It' fine," said Marth.

"Did something happen last night?" said Pit.

"Yoshi and Ness were in the basement last night," said Marth.

"There's a basement?" said Pit.

"Yes." Marth noticed that Pit was by the door. "Pit, I don't think you should stand there."

"Why?" said Pit.

"Well, uh," Bowser opened the door. Before he could hit Pit in the face, Marth stopped. "Bowser!"

"What?" said Bowser.

"You're were about to hit Pit in the face," said Marth.

"That little thing?" said Bowser.

"Yes," said Marth.

"Fine." Bowser walked off.

"You can use the bathroom," said Pit.

"Thank you but I don't need to." Marth went downstairs.

Pit went into the bathroom. After he got ready for the day, he went downstairs. Fox was cutting oranges in half. Each slice was almost perfect. The knife dripped with orange juice. He took out a juicer. Then a blue blur took an orange. Fox looked around in confusion. In the corner of the kitchen, there was a blue hedgehog. A cheeky grin stretched across his face.

"Woah. Who are you?" said Pit.

The blue hedgehog took a bite out of the orange. "The name's Sonic."

"I'm Pit," said Pit.

Sonic laughed. "Pit? That's your name?"

Pit clenched his fists. "Yeah."

Sonic left the kitchen. Pit grabbed some leftover pancakes and ate it.

"How are my pancakes?" said Bowser.

"Sorry," said Pit.

"Yeah." Bowser walked away.

In the afternoon, Pit went into the garden. The sun shined on the plants. Flower of many colors swayed in the wind. Pit sat under a tree. Link saw Pit with a flower. He went up to Pit.

"Hello, who are you?" said Pit.

Link got a notebook and wrote down. "Link." Pit responded with confusion. Link blinked at Pit until drawing something that could give some answers to Pit.

"Chain?" Link shook his head. "Uh, Connect?" Link shook his head again. "Link!" Link nodded.

"Uh, so, can you talk?" said Pit.

Link nodded.

"You choose not to talk?" said Pit.

Link nodded.

Mr. Game and Watch came into the garden.

"What are you two doing?" said Mr. Game and Watch.

Link turned to Mr. Game and Watch. He wrote down: Talking to Pit.

"Are you sure? He can't read," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"I can understand him," said Pit.

"Sure ya do." Mr. Game and Watch walked away.

Link sat with Pit under the tree until dinner.


	4. Starting Up Brawl pt4

A/N: I had no ideas for what to do next but I wanted to write something so I wrote this short chapter that I promise will lead to something.

**Chapter 6**

After dinner, Sonic, Yoshi, Pit went to their room. Pit swang the door opened.

"Pit, what the hell," said Yoshi.

"Oh, sorry," said Pit.

Sonic jumped on his bed.

"That's my bed," said Yoshi.

Sonic smirked. "Oops." He went to his side of the room.

"Asshole," said Yoshi.

Sonic fell asleep once he got on his bed. Yoshi sighed.

"Aw come on, he isn't that bad," said Pit.

"Yeah, he isn't that bad," said Yoshi.

Sonic woke up in the middle of the night. Yoshi was still up on his computer. He was playing some MMO RPG.

"Is that Pony Legends?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, now piss off," said Yoshi.

Sonic laughed as he opened the bedroom door. "Okay." He walked out of the room into the hallways. The hallways were silent. Everyone was asleep. He took each step lightly. His mind on a town about 4 miles away from Smash Mansion, known as Smash Ville.

Sonic dashed out of the mansion into the town. _Why did I come here? What do I want here?_ There were houses far between eachother. There was a single street lamp. He saw a clock. _3:01 am. Wow, I woke up very early. This is a small town. Where do I go?_ Sonic noticed a cafe. _ The cafe?_ He walked into the cafe. It was empty. _It's empty? Where's the owner?_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" said Sonic

There was nothing. Sonic walked out. There was a dog man in front of him.

"Are you, Sonic?" said the dog man.

Sonic smirked. "The one and only."

"Well, I'm K.K Slider," said the dog man.

"What does K.K stand for?" said Sonic.

"My real name is Totakeke," said K.K.

"Oh, so that's where K.K comes from," said Sonic.

"Yes," said K.K.

Sonic looked back at Smash Mansion. "It looks like I have to go."

"Come here tomorrow night," said K.K.

"Okay." Sonic dashed back to Smash Mansion.

Sonic got back to his room. Yoshi was asleep at his computer. He was woken by Sonic.

"What were you doing?" said Yoshi.

"I went to Smash Ville," said Sonic.

"Cool Cool," said Yoshi.

Sonic went back to sleep.


	5. Starting Up Brawl pt5

**Chapter 7**

Smash Mansion

Yoshi woke up at his computer. Did I fall asleep? No, I did. "Ahhhhhh!" He fell off his chair.

Pit was woken up by Yoshi. "Hey Yoshi!"

"Hey, Pit," said Yoshi.

Yoshi sighed to himself. Great I lost the match. Now I lost all my money. Whatever, I need to get on that plan. I can think about that problem later. Maybe I should try to get some money back. He booted up his computer. The loading screen was covered in ponies. Yoshi smirked to himself.

Ness walked into Yoshi's room. "Hey Yoshi- Oh, you're awake."

"I fell asleep and I lost a bet causing me to lose all my money," said Yoshi.

"Oh, how do you plan to get it back?" said Ness.

"I was playing Pony Legends," said Yoshi.

"Oh, well, uh, just go down eventually," said Ness.

"Cool cool," said Yoshi.

Yoshi's blog about life in Smash Mansion entry 4

I was playing Pony Legends last night. I always play Pony Legends. Not to brag but I was there from the start. Anyway, I got into this bet with some little shit. If they won, I would have to give away all my money but if I won, I would get some rare item. This rare item gives you bragging rights. I could of won if I didn't fall asleep in the middle of it. Now I have to get that money back. I'm lucky.

Smash Mansion

Ness waited in the living room. He looked at the stairs for Yoshi. About a second later Yoshi was walking downstairs.

"Hey, Yoshi, you came down after all," said Ness.

"I know." Yoshi went to the kitchen. He got some bread and made toast. He went into the living room.

"You know Master Hand gonna kill you," said Pikachu.

"I know that," said Yoshi.

"So you don't care," said Pikachu.

"Yeah," said Yoshi.

"Okay bitch." Pikachu walked off.

"Ironically, Pikachu is a bitch," said Yoshi.

"Agreed," said Ness.

"Hey, you know, I think we need to do something for our plan," said Yoshi.

"Oh my god, you're right," said Ness.

"Yeah, okay, we need to get Pit and Red to meet us in the basement," said Yoshi.

"That's easy, we just tell them to," said Ness.

"You're right," said Yoshi.

Pit came down. "Hey Yoshi!" He jumped to Yoshi.

"Aww fuck!" Yoshi rolled off the couch.

Ness sighed. "So, Pit, what do you want?"

"Nothing," said Pit.

"Oh, sure. Uh, hey, could you met us in the basement tonight?" said Ness.

Pit tilted his head. "Yes."

"Just remember to be quiet so we wake anyone up," said Ness.

Pit nodded. "Okay." He ran into the garden.

Yoshi got up. "He's gone."

"Yep," said Ness.

Yoshi's blog about life Smash Mansion entry 4

I have another problem that's worse than other problems. Pit's obsessed with me. He tried to jump on me. I had a good spot on the couch and I had to roll off the couch. While I'm waiting for him to leave, Ness told him to meet us in the basement. Now I have to deal with him. Oh god no.

I'm not feeling good about Pit. I find him annoying. Great, I don't know how to feel about it. Wait, I do, I'm pissed. I guess I should sleep. Sleeping will make things better until I have to wake up and deal with life.

**Chapter 8**

Smash Ville

After dinner, Sonic ran into Smash Ville. He stopped at the cafe and opened the door.

"Hello." A birdman was behind the counter.

"Um, do you know someone named K.K Slider?" said Sonic.

"Yes, he comes here every night," said the birdman.

K.K Slider walked into the cafe. "Hey, Brewster." He noticed Sonic. "Oh, Sonic, you came."

Sonic smirked. "Yep. So, why did you want me here?"

"I heard about how there's a new Smash Tournament," said K.K Slider.

"You're right about that." Sonic jumped on a seat by the counter.

"Well, I would like to play some music at the party if there is one," said K.K Slider.

"Yeah, there's a party," said Sonic.

"That's good. Do you think Master Hand would approve?" said K.K Slider.

"I don't know about that, but we could try to surprise everyone," said Sonic.

"Wow, you would do that?" said K.K Slider.

"Yep," said Sonic.

Smash Mansion

Marth walked around Smash Mansion. "Sonic. Sonic!" He went to the living room.

"What tha hell of ya doin!" Mr. Game and Watch walked downstairs.

"I'm looking for Sonic," said Marth.

"Sonic just left after dinner, I don't know where he went, but he's somewhere," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"I don't he would leave," said Marth.

"Then maybe he's in Smash Ville," said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Smash Ville? I don't think Smash Ville would appeal to Sonic," said Marth.

"Yeah, you're right," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Ness snuck down to go to the basement. He saw Marth and Mr. Game and Watch sitting on the couch together talking with each other. Crap. What do I do? Marth got up. Fuck. Fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, mother fuck! What the fuck do I? Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Marth went into the kitchen for tea. Oh, he's getting tea but Mr. Game and Watch has to leave. Ness slowly stepped down from the stairs.

Mr. Game and Watch turned to look at Ness. "Wha are ya doing kid?"

"Uh, I need a drink!" said Ness.

"Sure," said Mr. Game and Watch.

Ness walked into the kitchen and got a cup of water.

Smash Ville

Sonic ordered some coffee. There was some milk in it. He took a sip.

"How is it?" said K.K.

"Good," said Sonic.

"So, how do you plan to get approval from Master Hand," said K.K.

"Huh, I guess I can just ask him first," said Sonic.

"You don't know, do you?" said K.K.

"You're right," said Sonic.

"Well, it looks like it's getting late," said K.K.

"Uh, what time is it?" said Sonic.

"11 am. You better finish that coffee," said K.K.

Sonic finished the rest of his coffee quickly. He got to the mansion. Marth was by the door.

"Hey, you came back," said Marth.

"Yeah." Sonic walked off.

"Where were you?" said Marth

Sonic stopped. "Smash Ville."

Marth stood there in shock as Sonic went to the living room.


End file.
